


Merry Christmas Draco

by Over__watch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over__watch/pseuds/Over__watch
Summary: Hermione and Draco are two ambitious Aurors. On the evening of Christmas Eve, they are called to the Ministry for an emergency. A thief managed to enter the Office of Mysteries and enter the Room of Prophecies.The warning, once inside, is clear. Stay away from the unfamiliar rooms.But the Department of Mysteries has something in store for them that will change their lives forever.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

The red lingerie seemed too obvious to her. As much as she wanted to surprise Ron she had no intention of showing up in a red outfit screaming "I'm Santa Claus" so she had limited herself to cream. Sober, but sensual.  
She hadn't spared herself. Suspenders, stockings, thongs and matching bra, in a delicate cream colour with lace embroidery, carefully concealed by the tight burgundy dress, which she expected to be taken off at the end of the dinner that she miraculously managed to organize.  
Christmas Eve had always been celebrated at the Burrow, and Hermione had begun to hate that constant reunion that seemed normal for the Weasley family. Ron, despite having lived together for years, did not hesitate to run away to his mother with every possible excuse. Molly's miraculous potion for headaches, helping his father with the garden, any excuse was always better than staying at home with her, the few times their schedules coincided. She almost felt like she was living with a ghost, so she jumped at the opportunity in which Molly and Arthur were staying with Fleur's family in France to ask her boyfriend to stay home with her for a dinner alone. It took a bit of persuasion and a more than lavish dinner to convince him, but finally there were. The house polished, Hermione dressed and made up to perfection, the new lingerie, and an inordinate desire for an evening of pure sex. It would have been a better gift anyway than the piece of jewellery she had given her, a necklace set with a flashy blue stone, which she would never use in her life.  
They sat down to table, uncorked a good wine, and began to enjoy dinner, while Hermione casually brushed Ron's legs with hers, or took every opportunity to sensually touch his arm. Too bad the boy seemed to pay a lot less attention to what he did to the roast chicken on the table.  
Before she could get the chocolate cupcakes out of the oven, a prelude to the wild sex she wanted to have, her magic pager had gone mad.  
Repressing a snort, she grabbed it.  
“Emergency: Department of Mysteries, Auror Granger is requested immediately. Emergency: Office of Mysteries ... "  
The message was repeated at least three times.  
With a snort she had looked at Ron.  
«I have to go. An emergency in the ministry. »  
«But… Mione, and our dinner? » He had said.  
«I don't… why don't you wait for me for dessert, will you? I'll try not to take too long, I swear. » she answered quickly Appealing the wool coat.  
«Well, you shouldn't have been on call tonight. » He said in a slightly discriminatory tone.  
Hermione snorted, even more nervous if possible.  
«Ron, please. What could I know that someone would have thought of entering the Mystery Office on Christmas Eve? You know that I have to accumulate all the hours possible to... »  
«The promotion, yes I know, and let me tell you that I find it definitely exaggerated how much you care. » Ron wrinkled his nose.  
Hermione sighed deeply, feeling the anger mount. Ron was a Quidditch player, and he had no idea how hard she worked to get the promotion, or how much she cared. He only thought about running up and down a broom all year round, then returning home a few weeks a year and behaving like a baronet to be served.  
«Ron, I've explained this to you many times...» she began to explain, but Ron interrupted her, annoyed.  
«Yes, yes, I know Herm. Maybe I’ll go to George and Angelina, Ginny and Harry are there too. »  
«But there is no need, I'm sure I'll be home soon! » She replied in frustration. She had convinced him with so much effort to stay at home and here the whole evening was going up in smoke.  
«I know but… well, you know relatives are always relatives. This year there are not even mum and dad ... »  
«Well, then why don't you go straight to them in France? » She said annoyed.  
«Do you have any problems by any chance? » he retorted altered.  
Hermione sighed as her pager began to vibrate again.  
«Look, I have to go. Let's talk about it later okay? » she cut it short.  
«It's always like this for you… I'm tired of your fucking job. »  
Hermione's mouth dropped open in outrage as anger mounted. Before totally losing control, she quickly spun around, Disapparating.  
The Ministry hall was fantastic, decorated for Christmas. The fountain had been replaced by a giant Christmas tree, totally decorated with gold and silver. Floating lights moved rhythmically around the tree, moving, and creating imaginative designs, while snow fell from the skylight and whitened the branches. Each fireplace for Floo was decorated with garlands and hollies.  
Hermione noticed nothing, because once she landed nimbly in the hall she immediately headed for the nearest elevator. She pulled her wand out of her coat, noticing only now that in her haste she hadn't even changed. The tight burgundy dress she'd been wearing that night was uncomfortable, and bulky not to mention the underwear underneath, definitely inappropriate at work.  
She barely had time to turn the stiletto heels into comfortable ankle boots before the lift opened.  
«Office of Mysteries. »  
Hermione inhaled, before exiting the hall, immediately noticing that the door was wide open, and at least five of her colleagues were running inside.  
Harry arrived in the elevator to her right.  
«Harry! » she exclaimed. «What happens? I got the call. »  
«I'm sorry I disturbed you Mione, there is an intruder in the room of the Prophecies, the alarm went off, you know how big that room is, I need all the help. » He said, running towards the door.  
«Hey Malfoy! » He then shouted to the blond who Disapparated two centimetres from him, taking advantage of the Aurors' permission to circumvent the Anti-Dematerialization spells. «Be careful where you land! »He thundered then.  
«Don't fuckin' Potter! » He said dryly. «What do we have? » Hermione ran through the door placing herself next to Dean Thomas, Malfoy and Harry, who in the meantime was quickly informing Malfoy of the situation, while she sniffed three other colleagues line up and wait for the boss's orders.  
Harry turned quickly and yelled «Flagramus! » Toward the door they had just used, before the room swirled.  
Hermione gritted her teeth and supported herself on Harry's arm as the room returned steady.  
They were in a large circular room. Everything was black, including the floor and ceiling; black walls followed one another at regular intervals, all identical black doors, without markings or handles, and between one and the other clusters of candles with blue flames burned; the cold flickering light reflected in the polished marble floor gave the impression of walking on a pool of dark water. The only recognizable door was the one marked by Harry.  
«Hermione, Malfoy, with me, we pass by the Time Room, the others go around the Room of Space, and they pass by there. »Harry said firmly, placing himself in front of the central door.  
Malfoy, to his left, raised his wand.  
«Revelio. » He said in a clear voice, and immediately blue letters were drawn on five of the doors.  
He, Harry and Hermione stood in front of the one with a big blue T engraved on it, while the others walked over to the room with the S engraved on it.  
Hermione checked that she had the magic compass in her belt with the Auror gear, which she always kept shrunken in her coat. She zoomed in on it and pinned it tight to her waist.  
«Stay close, don't get lost, don't fall into the hourglass and ...»  
«Stay away from the Death Room. » Said Malfoy dryly. «And don't go into the others if you don't know them. We don't know what you might end up with. »  
Hermione held her breath, while the mix of adrenaline and fear that she had every time she walked into that office rose to her brain. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail, before nodding firmly to Harry, who took a firm hold on the door she was standing in front of. Hermione followed him, Malfoy did the same, as Dean and the others went two doors to the right.  
As they entered, the door closed behind them.  
They quickly went around the huge hourglass, aiming for the door at the end of the room. Unlike all the other times Hermione had seen it, it was wide open, but didn't seem to have been forced.  
She exchanged a worried look with Harry, and a more or less hostile look with Malfoy, before entering her.  
Before their eyes unfolded a room as high as a cathedral, filled with huge shelves crammed with small, dusty glass spheres that glistened dull in the diffused light from the candlesticks fixed at the head of the shelves.  
Without saying a word, at a nod from Harry, they parted, taking three different rows, ears pricked for any unusual noise. Hermione looked around, but except for the usual luminescent ampoules, reflected in blue light, nothing seemed out of place.  
She went through one corridor, then two, and at the third, she heard a loud crash, and Harry's voice scream. «Stupefy! »  
She turned, and whispered, directed at the wand. «Lead me! »  
A red trail draws towards the corridor where Harry was, and without wasting time, she set off in pursuit. Quick footsteps also came from her left.  
«Harry! » She screamed as her friend rejected a spell with a Protego, and a distinct sound of breaking glass told her that for the second time in just over ten years, the Room of Prophecies was being demolished.  
She caught up with her friend one turn later and while Malfoy was practically sprinting, throwing a stunner on the fly, she opted for another strategy. She quickly turned around to throw herself across the corridor and get behind the thief. The strategy worked for half because the hooded figure, perhaps sensed by the sound of the Dematerialization, escaped her by a hair, while her Incarceramus brushed his cloak.  
«Fuck! » she cursed as another blown Stunning Spell rained glass on her, which she pushed back with a flick of her wand. «Beware of idiots, I'm here! »  
«Get out of the way then Granger! » Malfoy barked as he pushed past her, before setting off in pursuit. Hermione just swore, following him.  
«I'm going around! » Harry yelled instead, spinning around and disappearing soon after.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw the train of a cloak disappear to her right and pulled Malfoy by the arm.  
«To the right! »  
«Shut up, I've seen it too! » He hissed as he raised his wand again. «Reducto! » He yelled at the address of the shelf, which exploded, hitting the thief in full.  
It flew backwards, while Hermione ready raised her wand. «Incarceramus! »  
Thin black cords erupted from the wand, trapping the still-wrapped form in the cloak.  
Before they could cheer and rush for it, he screamed hoarsely. «Depulso! »  
And before they could defend themselves, the floor beneath them exploded. Hermione screamed as the blow knocked her back, and she felt Malfoy's body do the same. She fell backwards protecting her head, hitting her back against a hard surface that vibrated almost as if it were about to break. When Malfoy landed next to her, hers collapsed, sending both of them plummeting into her.  
Terrified, she screamed again, realizing that the hole they were falling from was nothing more than a door, which gave access to another room. A room that she didn’t know.  
They continued to whirl down for what seemed like an infinite amount of time, before abruptly stopped, a few inches off the ground.  
With a dull thud, she landed for good, letting out a groan of pain, twin to the grunt of Malfoy, who rolled close to her.  
«Fuck! » He growled. «Where have we ended up? » The boy jumped to his feet with his wand drawn, looking quickly around.  
«Lumus Maxima. » She murmured imitating him, illuminating the room and taking a look around her.  
They were in a room that apparently looked the same as the others. The ceiling was very high, and if she narrowed her eyes, Hermione could see the glint of the door they had fallen through, which she had slammed shut, high above. It was like being in a huge well. Everything was lit up in blue by magical torches placed almost everywhere in space. Hermione looked down at the frieze-decorated floor and she tried to make sense of it.  
Malfoy was much more practical. He tried to summon ropes, to rise up with a Levicorpus, but whatever he did, he couldn't reach the door.  
«Fuck! We are stuck here. » He spat furiously.  
«It's not for sure. » She said instinctively. «We just need to figure out where we are. »  
She sighed deeply as she was enveloped in a strange sensation. It was like a tingling all over her body, a strange craving, but she didn't know what. However, being the Office of Mysteries, it couldn't be too good. She breathed again, trying not to panic, and called logic to her.  
«It's not a room we know of. » He hissed.  
«That doesn't necessarily mean it must be dangerous. Let's try to figure out how to get out of it. Do you see other doors? »  
«I see absolutely nothing. » He said. «We have to get out quickly. »  
«What is it, fear? » She teased him, more to reassure herself than to make fun of him. She tried to think, but Malfoy was right. There were no doors, windows, columns, no furniture, nothing at all, only the floor was particular, inlaid, and her experience taught her that the less one stayed in the Mystery Office, the better. She pointed her wand ahead, trying to find sensible shapes in the floor friezes.  
«What the hell are you looking at Granger? » Snapped Malfoy beside her.  
«I'm trying to figure it out instead of panicking. » She retorted through gritted teeth. «If I didn't know you I'd almost say you're afraid. »  
«Everyone is afraid of this place. » He said, before turning up his mouth. «What the fuck ...» he murmured then.  
Hermione giggled as her answer rose to her lips without being able to control it.  
«The big old Malfoy who is afraid? This will be nice to tell. »  
«Shut up Granger. Wasn't it you who were trying to figure out how to get out of here? »  
«Of course I'm doing it, I don't want to stay here longer than necessary, I have plans for tonight. » She retorted.  
«What, have sex with the Weasel? » He grinned while he too, with the lighted wand, began to study the floor.  
«Oh, I wish so.» Hermione sighed before her eyes widened. Had she really said it?  
Malfoy beside her laughed out loud as she blushed furiously. What the hell was she thinking of? She was sure she didn't want to utter those parole.  
«Don't tell me the Weasel fails. »  
«None of your business! » she burst out redder than ever, walking away quickly, her boots banging loudly against the floor.  
Was that a letter? She squinted. Certainly more than a meter long, she had just spotted a large T.  
«Hey, this is a T, a letter ... Maybe there's a writing! Help me Malfoy, instead of caring about my sex life. » She looked around frantically.  
Her tingling intensified as she quickened her pace, wand on the ground.  
«As you like. What a pity... the conversation was becoming interesting. »  
«What would be interesting in my sex life? » she stopped, dumbfounded, looking at him. he grinned, as always.  
«Oh I don't know, you always seem a little saint. It would be a surprise to find that you actually fuck, although from what you just told me it doesn't seem to be that exciting. » he chuckled again as he looked around.  
«I'm not a saint at all, and my sex life isn't… not… » Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. She tried again, and again, but she couldn't get a word out.  
Malfoy seemed to miss her difficulty. «Look, I found an R, but without light it's hard to understand. »  
Hermione nodded dazedly. She literally couldn't open her mouth and formulate the sentence. That room was getting more and more disturbing.  
Then, a more intense tingling ran through her body, and before she could stop herself she blurted out. «It's true, my sex life literally sucks. » She almost screamed, feeling a weight release in her chest.  
Malfoy stared at her sideways for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.  
«But why did I say that, Godric, what's wrong with me? » She muttered, holding her mouth. «What the hell are you laughing at?" Just because you have the sex life of a prostitute doesn't mean that ... »  
«Don't blame me if your boyfriend sucks Granger in bed. »  
«Ron doesn't suck at ...» She again feel her words caught in her throat, so she decided to ignore him, and she went back to work, hearing the snickers still in her ears.  
«Stop it okay? » She said after a few seconds. «I don't know why I'm telling you my private matters, I don't want to, and apparently I can't restrain myself, so just don't talk to me anymore. » She blurted out even before she could hold back, only getting him to chuckle more.  
«You're too touchy Granger. It was just an innocent question, and the answer was crystal clear. Sorry about bad sex with Weasley, really. »  
Hermione bit her lip hard to hold back, but her response rose to her lips again, her will against her.  
«It's not bad sex, that would be okay anyway. » She snorted. «I mean, I haven't had sex in… for a while. » She added.  
«Such a pity. »He replied with an oblique smile. «That underwear wouldn't really go to waste. » He winked at her.  
«My ... but how dare you? And how do you know that… » She instinctively looked down at her clothes, cursing when she noticed that her dress had risen enough to show the embroidered edge of her stockings. She quickly settled into the fabric and dropped it to a safe length, blushing.  
«You are a perv! Do not look. » she blurted out.  
«You are touchy, it was a compliment! »  
«Stop that. You started talking about sex and asking me intimate questions. » She was piqued.  
«I just wanted to have some fun. » He shook his head, looking curiously at the floor, as if he had just understood something.  
«I can't stop answering you, I can't ...»  
«You can’t lie. "  
«What? I'm not lying…"  
“No, you don't lie because you can't! Look here! » With a nod, he motioned her to bow her head to the floor. Illuminated by the pointing wands, she could now clearly read the engraving on the floor, which was lighting up with blue light.  
HERE REIGNS THE TRUTH  
«What the hell… » Hermione said, starting panicking.


	2. Chapter 2

«Do you understand? Here you cannot lie, it’s a room that forces everyone to tell the truth! »Exclaimed Malfoy.  
«And are you happy with it? » Hermione piped. Now the reason she had let all those details about her life slip was clear.  
«I don't have any bad sex girlfriend to lie about. » He grinned.  
Hermione blushed, turning her back to him. «You really are an asshole. »  
«What does this room want from us? How can we get out? » He murmured, totally ignoring her.  
Hermione roused herself, putting her embarrassment aside to concentrate.  
«Maybe the room wants something from us. Wants us to tell the truth. So one of us is supposed to have secrets. »She reasoned.  
«Yes, but about what? Everyone has secrets, how does the room decide? » He replied.  
«I have no idea. »  
A few seconds of silence passed between the two.  
«Does Weasley really suck in bed? »  
«Malfoy! »  
«What? maybe the secret is about that ...»  
«I don't think the room cares about my love life. » Hermione answered bitterly. «And anyway yes. » She continued without being able to stop. She blushed, hiding her face in her hands. «Please stop asking me. »  
«But it's so funny… what exactly is she unable to do? » She made mischievous.  
«Oh please ... it's not just the sex it's that ...» Hermione stubbornly turned to the wall, knowing there was no way to withhold an honest answer. She narrowed her eyes, and let her words come out of her mouth. «We practically no longer even look like a couple. We are so disinterested, inattentive, so little present. He doesn't notice me, what I want, what I need ... he doesn't seem to care, and it's difficult. I am not even thirty years old and I feel like a seventy year old married. I just want a little healthy passion, like a normal couple.» she bit her tongue hard right after she finished speaking, but her head spun in relief. A huge weight of her moved from her chest. The writing beneath their feet shone brighter, and Hermione found herself thinking that maybe Malfoy was right, maybe that room she really felt when someone was telling the truth or not.  
A few seconds of silence followed, in which Hermione felt Malfoy's eyes scanning the back of her neck.  
«If the Weasel can't see you for who you are, you should drop him. » he said then slowly.  
«Ron is a good guy. »  
«Of course. He is an idiot without a shred of ambition, he plays in a bad Quidditch team in a bad way, he is a simpleton, he has no idea how to treat a woman like you. » The tone in which she spoke was calm, sincere.  
She turned to him, and she saw that she was already looking at her, a clear look, for the first time not teasing, or sarcastic.

She took a good look at him, she was wearing the Auror uniform, a pair of combat boots, her wand still clenched in her fist. Her pale face stood out against her dark walls, her gray-blue eyes stared straight into her eyes, her disheveled hair fell across her forehead in untidy tufts. He was handsome, and just seeing it about her made her feel guilty and she was drawn to him. Maybe she was crazy.

«And what do you know, how a woman like me is treated? » she asked before she could stop herself.  
Malfoy replied only with a smirk, before approaching her, putting his mouth near her ear.  
«Let's just say that lingerie wouldn't go to waste with me. » He whispered in her ear.  
Hermione jumped back as chills spread all over her body, starting from her ear.  
«Keep your distance. » She said in an uncertain voice.  
«I don't think you really want that. »  
«You don't know what I want. »  
«Tell me then. »  
«No. »  
«Do you want Weasley? Are you really in love with him? »  
Hermione bit her lip badly, but still, she couldn't help but reply.  
«I don't know… I don't think… no. »  
«No? »  
«Not anymore. »  
«Then why don't you leave him? »  
«Because I don't know how to do it. We have been together for years, he and Harry have always been united. His family is now practically mine too. It's difficult. » Hermione froze, realizing that she had never even admitted those things to herself.  
She looked again at the writing on the floor. Her Room was forcing her to reveal the truth not only to Malfoy, but to herself as well.  
«And? » Malfoy had approached her again, he was one step away from her.  
«And ... why are you so interested? » She asked him.  
«Why shouldn't I? »  
«You can't lie to me.» She reminded him  
The boy pursed her lips, almost as if to prevent himself from answering, but in the end, just like her, he couldn't.  
«Because I care about you. »  
Hermione's eyes widened in shock as her heart raced significantly.  
No, no… it was impossible.  
«What does it mean? »  
«Christ Granger, what do you want that mean? »  
«You and I don't even… well, we don't even talk. »  
«You are so smart, but at the same time so stupid Granger. »  
«What do you mean? »  
The boy shook his head, but instead of answering her, he acted directly. Before she could react he grabbed both her arms and pulled her to him, placing his lips on hers.  
Hermione's eyes widened as she moaned in surprise, and she almost instinctively struggled, but her tingling returned, perhaps stronger than before. The chills on her body multiplied as she almost instinctively parted her lips, allowing Malfoy to creep into her tongue.  
The wand still clenched in her hand clasped her hands around his neck, allowing him to hold her close. She moaned as she, clinging to his body, clearly felt his erection press against her.  
The boy kissed her sensually, making her open her lips. His tongue sinking into her mouth seemed to throw fuel on the fire, and that kiss stretched out for a time that seemed infinite, leading them to press against each other.  
She was almost sure he would catch her there on the spot, as his eager hands ran all over her body, and she felt herself on fire, the wet feeling between her thighs increased. from second to second.  
They broke apart, out of air, and Hermione immediately tried to free herself, but his strong hands held her glued to him, and his silver eyes caught hers in a bond that she could not break.

«Leave me… it's wrong. I am with Ron. »  
«You don't want to be with the Weasel. »  
«It doesn't matter, he's wrong. »  
«There is no right and wrong. » He hissed, shaking her. «Did you like it? »  
Hermione tried to hold back the response that had risen to her lips but she couldn't.  
«Yes. »  
«You want me? »  
«Shit, stop it. »  
«Answer me. »  
Hermione took a deep breath, she saw nothing but him. His granite body pressing against her, his eyes chained to hers, the scent of his skin.  
She shook her head, trying to regain her clarity, but her excitement completely clouded her head, and the truth of her, which she admitted to herself for the first time, shocked her.  
«You want me? » He pressed again, approaching until he brushed her lips with his own.  
Hermione bit her lip, pulling away abruptly.  
«Yes, I want you, but I'm not a traitor. » she barely pronounced, breathing hard and trying not to jump on him. The boy stared at her darkly, and they stood still, in the now dazzling glow that her writing emanated from her.  
A strong jolt made them jump as the door above them swung open.  
Harry's face came out from above, a barely visible dot, and Hermione thanked heaven that they were so far away that he couldn't see their panting faces and swollen lips.  
«Are you okay? » Harry yelled as he lowered a huge rope with his wand.  
«Yes, Potter, very well. » Malfoy said sourly, moving away from her a few steps. They stood staring almost sideways as the rope descended.  
«Malfoy ... I ... » Hermione mumbled as the rope brushed past them. «What happened was a mistake. It stays here. »  
The boy froze her with his eyes. «Do you really think that? »  
The "No" rose spontaneously to her lips, but she managed to hold it back. She looked away from him and avoided him as she grabbed the rope.  
She distinctly heard him swear, before he too grabbed another end of the rope, wrapping it around his hand.  
Harry moved his wand again and it began to roll up again, pulling them up quickly.

As soon as she passed the door of the room, a sense of heaviness fell on her body again, making her realize the immensity of what she had just done.  
She had kissed Malfoy! She had confessed to him that her story about her sucked! Why? She didn't really think that… or did she?  
They walked out of the Department of Mysteries with Harry filling them with questions. For them it seemed only a few minutes had passed, but Harry explained that, after entrusting the thief, who had turned out to be just a madman in search of the prophecy that saw him become the new Voldemort, they had tried to force the door for about two hours, when that had opened by itself.

Hermione quickly recounted what they had discovered and told him that the room most likely required anyone staying inside to tell the truth. She shot a sidelong glance at Malfoy, who walked behind them in total silence.  
Harry asked him a couple of questions that he answered almost in monosyllables, and after filling out the report, he vanished, Disappearing without a single word.  
Hermione stood dazed for a few seconds staring at the spot where he had just disappeared before Harry gently shook her by her shoulder.  
«Are you okay Herm? Did something particular happen in that room? »  
“Oh no Harry, Malfoy just kissed me, and I loved it, I found that in my subconscious I know I don't love Ron anymore and don't want to be with him anymore, and you almost caught us! "  
«Everything okay Harry, really. I'm just tired. It's also after midnight, it's Christmas. We should go home. » She smiled.  
«Sure… are you coming to us? When I Disappeared, Ron was just arrived. »  
«I'd rather go home and take a shower, really. I'm sure Ron will join me as soon as you get back. » she lied.  
They apparated together, and Hermione landed in her living room. With automatic gestures she undressed, got under the shower and stayed under the boiling water.

She had to deal with what had just happened. She pretended not to hear the front door open, nor Ron lightly knock on the bathroom door, and she thanked God as the boy's footsteps receded, probably headed for the bedroom. She didn't want to face Ron, she didn't want to face that relationship that she, now she realized, was no longer hers.  
When did she become that person? That woman dissatisfied with her life that she pretended nothing happened? Things were no longer working, and after that brief conversation in the room, even with the least suitable interlocutor in the world, it all seemed so clear to her. Malfoy in a few minutes had managed to make her feel alive as she had not happened to her in years, while with her Ron she constantly felt in a bubble, everything came muffled. She was as if she had woken up from years of hibernation.  
She got out of the shower and dried herself with her wand, bundling up in heavy pyjamas and going down to the living room as quietly as possible. She hoped Ron was sleeping.  
She took a bottle of wine from the still-laden table and attached herself directly to the neck of the bottle, taking a long sip.  
Did she really want to leave Ron? Yes, she wanted, she suddenly realized, but she had never done it for all the implications that their breakup would have had. What would become of their friendship? Harry and Ginny would be forced to take sides, she would lose the Weasleys, who were now family to her. She had found herself stuck in that situation and she didn't know how to get out of it, but she didn't want to become a grudge monster. How long had she not been happy? How long had she not felt good about herself? Since when did you look with rancour and contempt at what had been your lifelong friend? She wasn't that person.

She took another sip of wine, staring blankly at the darkness beyond the window, the stars totally obscured by the artificial lights of London.  
She needed all the courage possible to do what she had to do.

Only at the first light of the morning, the bottle now empty and the glassy gaze at the window found himself thinking of Malfoy.  
That kiss had awakened her body, had charged her with adrenaline, and his words did not want to leave her mind.

Because I care about you.  
I care about you.

With the image of that statuesque body pressed against her, she finally fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

«Hermione? Herm, wake up. » Ron's distant voice tore her out of the dream world, and she opened her eyes in confusion. The boy was staring at her worriedly, crouched in front of her. She sat up laboriously, her head throbbing in pain from the alcohol of the night before.  
«What have you done? » Ron whispered, pointing to the empty bottle abandoned on the coffee table in front of the sofa.  
«I ...» she hesitated. «I needed to think. »  
«Harry told me you were locked in that room for hours last night. Are you okay? Did Malfoy do something to you? »  
Hermione felt her stomach tighten as she thought back to the kiss from the night before. «No, no, it’s okay. It's been no more than ten minutes for us in there. »  
Still enough time to upset her life.  
Ron nodded, hesitating for a moment, before sitting down next to her. «Can we talk? »  
Hermione took a deep breath. «Sure. In fact, we should ... I have to talk to you. »  
The boy nodded, a certain redness starting to show in the ear area. «Last night I think I exaggerated. I'm sorry. »  
«I exaggerated too. I never should have said those things about your family. They are also my family, and you must feel free to go to them as much as you want. » She told him, looking at him with regret. She was going to break his heart and she knew it.  
Ron nodded, scratching his cheek uncomfortably.  
«What's happening to us Ron? » She whispered. «We can't even look at each other anymore or talk to each other without arguing. »  
The boy blushed, looking down. «I do not know. » He then admitted him. «I don't really know Herm, I just know I suck at it. »  
Hermione narrowed her eyes, aware that the time had come. She almost broke her heart when she said it.  
«I don't think I ... can go on. » she whispered.  
«Hermione… no. »  
«I found myself locked in a room last night that forced me to tell the truth to myself Ron. And what I found out feeling, thinking, shocked me. I feel so bad. »  
Ron shook his head. «But… we have been together for years, we have this house, we had many projects. »  
«What projects Ron? How can we think about getting married or having children when we hardly speak to each other? We got together at eighteen. A lot of things have changed ... » she murmured.  
«You really want to leave me. » He said shocked. «Are you… are you serious? »  
Hermione closed her eyes, ceasing to hold back the tears she struggled with.  
«Yes. » She whispered just her. «Yes, I think it's the best thing for everyone. »  
Ron was silent for a few seconds, and Hermione didn't venture to look at him, two big tears running down her cheeks to fall on her trousers, forming two perfect rounds on the dark fabric.  
«What really happened in that room? »  
«Nothing happened Ron. » She shook her head.  
«Bullshit. Should I go ask Malfoy? » He growled.  
Hermione's eyes widened. «Ron… what happened has nothing to do with us. »  
«What? What happened Hermione? » The boy remarked, the anger clearly evident in his voice.  
«We kissed. » She whispered slowly, without looking him in the eyes.  
The boy jumped to his feet like a spring, kicking the table in front of him, overturning everything on it, and making the girl jump as she shrank from her fear. By now she was crying without being able to restrain herself, her hands clasped in her lap.  
«That bastard ... coward ... what is it, leave me so you can slip into his bed without too much guilt huh? »  
«No. » Hermione almost shouted. «No Ron believe me, it's not like that! That kiss has nothing to do with it! And I know you won't be able to believe me now, but deep down you know that that's the way it is. Look what we have become! We despise each other, we no longer support each other, we are no longer who we were. I don't want to keep despising you. » She told him desperately. «Because if we continue like this, we will never be able to recover even our friendship. »  
The boy turned to look at her, her eyes lit with anger. «It's too late. You should have thought about it before you cheated on me with Malfoy. I want you out of my house in the next hour. »  
«Ron ...» she whimpered.  
«OUT! » He yelled at her again. «Get out of here, you damned whore! »  
Hermione burst into tears again, sliding to the ground in despair. The sound of the door slamming on her jamb made her jump. Ron was gone.  
It took at least ten minutes before she stopped crying in despair. She got up slowly and with her wand repaired the coffee table that Ron had broken into a thousand pieces.  
She managed to shrink all her clothes into a large suitcase. The books were all in a big duffel bag which she had to Levitate out because of how heavy it was. In the beaded purse, she put the makeup, the picture frame of her and her parents in Australia, and a few more. She took the house keys from the largest bunch where he kept the car keys and left them on the table. She folded the parchment she had written and put it under the keys. She hoped Ron didn't burn it before reading it. She wrote down everything that flowed into her head. Her apologies, her explanations, her reasons. She really hoped that sooner or later he could understand her, forgive her.

She Disapparated to the Ministry, directly into the corridor of her office. She didn't know where else to go.  
She just wanted to cry and get drunk. She turn the armchairs in her study into a sofa on which she dropped, barely taking off her shoes. She stayed there for a while, before a gentle knock on her door made her jump. She jumped to her feet. It was Christmas day, the offices were empty.  
«Who’s there? » She said cautiously, pulling out her wand.  
Harry peeked out the door, and Hermione froze. He sure she had talked to Ron. Did he hate her too?  
The boy looked for just a moment at the suitcases piled in a corner, before closing the door behind him. He took a step towards her and opened his arms.  
Hermione burst into tears as she ran to hug him, letting herself be lulled by her friend, who said nothing, just squeezing her.  
«Harry… I'm so sorry…» she stammered between sobs. «I got it all wrong… »  
«Shh. Don't worry, we’ll solve everything… don't worry. » The boy broke away from her, guiding her to the sofa, where she dropped shaking.  
His green eyes were filled with sadness and worry, but without the slightest trace of judgment. «Would you like to tell me everything? »  
«Did Ron come to you? »  
«Yes sure. But I know you, and you deserve to tell me your part of the story too. » He replied simply.  
Hermione sighed, trying to hold back the tears long enough. Like a raging river, she told him everything, not omitting a single detail. She went from the last months of her relationship with Ron, up to the fight on Christmas Eve, up to what happened with Malfoy. When she stopped talking, Harry smiled at her.  
«You've put yourself in a lot of trouble. »  
«I did not want to. I didn't want any of this Harry. »  
«I know. What do you need? »  
«Honestly? To disappear, to go away. Ron will never want to see me again, and if only I think about the fact that he will have to meet Malfoy every day ... »  
«Do you like Malfoy? » Harry asked reluctantly.  
«No ...» said Hermione confused. «I do not know. I don't know anything anymore. I'm so sorry. I feel like I've betrayed you all. »  
Harry sighed, adjusting his glasses to his nose.  
«I sensed that something was wrong with you and Ron. It was obvious to everyone. »  
Hermione rolled her eyes. «Really? »  
«Yes. You didn't have that light in your eyes anymore, you were… off. And I think what happened last night gave you a real shock, put you in front of the truth. »  
«Aren't you mad at me? »  
«I'm angry with you because you didn't tell me right away last night. But I probably would've just killed Malfoy. No, I don't really have it with you. I'm sorry for the way things went. »  
«Me too. » She whispered. «And Malfoy is ... I don't know what he is. I just know that he has done me good. »  
Harry twisted his mouth. «I’m probably going to hate me for saying that but… you’re my friend. And even if you get on with that ... that, I'll be close to you. I'm just asking you to… be sure. »  
Hermione sniffed at her. «I don't know if anything will happen between us Harry. »  
«You know, I see him as he looks at you. » He sighed. «For too long. And I think he's ... a good person now. »  
«Are you giving me your blessing? »  
Harry ran his hand over his forehead. «Godric, I don't believe it either, but I do. If you dare to tell him, you're dead. »  
Hermione burst out laughing, a weight on her heart far less heavy than before. «I love you Harry. »  
«Me too. And Ron too. »  
«I want some from him. an immense good Harry ... I hope he will forgive me, sooner or later. » She murmured, bowing her head.  
Harry pursed his lips without answering her. He couldn't tell her, but he saw the prospect of forgiveness far away. Ron was proud, he had been betrayed, he was hurt and although he knew deep down that Hermione wasn't a bad person, it would take him time to process it all.  
«Now you have to go. » Hermione pointed out.  
«I don't want to leave you alone. Where will you go now? »  
The girl sighed. «Maybe I'll go back to my parents. »  
«You can come to me, you know. »  
«No Harry, no. Ginny will want to be close to her brother, and I don't think we need to occupy the sofa. I'll be fine, really. »  
«But it's ... Christmas. » The boy asked worriedly.  
«I know, but today I want to be here, alone. You won't solve anything by taking me to your house, there is too much anger, too much confusion. Only time will fix things. » She admitted desolately.  
Harry squirmed uncomfortably on the sofa, knowing full well that the girl was right.  
«If you need anything call me, okay? Promise me. »  
«I swear. »  
When Harry walked out of her office, she breathed a sigh of relief, her heart feeling much lighter. She was wrong, but she could fix it. She could wait for Ron to forgive her; she could get their trio back to normality. It would take her a while, but she would have done it. With that hope, she made up her mind to fix herself up. She put on simple jeans and a sweatshirt, tied her hair, and decided to go get coffee. She would spend the morning in the office, she decided, and then she would go to her parents.  
She left the office to stock up on coffee and a muffin in the nearest Muggle bar and then quickly returned to the ministry. Quickly and silently, she cross the semi-deserted hall, waving to some of her colleagues. She hadn't even noticed it, but she was ravenously hungry. She felt like a rag. As she walked back to the office, her eyes cast down on the muffin she was trying to pull out of the paper, she bumped into something. She hissed at her, thinking she had taken the door, but when she found Draco Malfoy's statuesque body, she couldn't help but swear.  
The boy unceremoniously took her by the arm and dragged her into her office, blocking the door.  
«Get out Malfoy. »  
«No. »  
«How dare you? » She hissed, trembling just to see him again.  
«You’ re a coward. »  
«You don't know anything. »  
«Look at me Granger. » The girl until then had kept her eyes stubbornly lowered, but two cruel fingers took her by the chin and forced her to raise her head. She let out a sob.  
Malfoy's pale and delicate face was marred by a large purple bruise surrounding his left eye and a cut on his lip.  
«Oh God... »  
«Friendly present from your ex-boyfriend. »  
«Did Ron come to you ?! »  
"Already. He also has a pretty good hook. » He shrugged. «I have to assume that you planted him. »  
Hermione took a deep breath. «Malfoy, I'm sorry. I didn't know Ron was going to come and take it out on you. »  
« kissed his girlfriend. I would have done worse. » He retorted, staring at her.  
«What do you want Malfoy? »  
«Finish what I started last night. »  
«No. » Hermione shook her head. «I didn't leave Ron to fuck you. »  
«No, you left the Weasel because you finally realized that you had lost years behind that asshole without anyone pitying you enough to tell you that he was not the right man. »  
«How do you pretend to know everything about my life? »  
The boy cocked his head to one side, grinning. «You have no idea how many things I've noticed about you. »  
«Malfoy… what happened last night was… insane, and it's not going to happen again. » she tried to sound firm, but in reality her legs were shaking.  
«Do I have to drag you back into the room to make you admit the truth? » He said sarcastically. «Are you so cowardly that you deny it here and today in the open? »  
«What am I supposed to deny Malfoy? » She replied angrily. «There is nothing between us, nothing. »  
He replied with a half-smile that caused her to shiver directly between her legs, before lunging forward and grabbing her like a cat.  
«Let's check it out immediately. » She hissed before gluing his lips to hers again, which again, she couldn't push him away. Her brain went completely off as Malfoy's tongue licked her lips with skill, and his hands gripped her waist, her hips, then climbed up the curve of her breast and cupped it in his hands. Hermione moaned softly.  
«No… I can't… it's wrong. »  
«There is no right and wrong Granger. » Malfoy pulled just enough from her lips to whisper that sentence again.  
«What does it mean? » She said exasperated.  
«It means that you should stop thinking about what you think is right or wrong and do what your instincts tell you. » His hand pulled away from her breast to caress her neck and cover her lower lip with thumb. «Granger… everything in you screams passion. Your gaze, your body ... even when you work, I only think about how much I would like to take you against the wall, or the desk ... » he whispered persuasively in her ear.  
Hermione inhaled sharply, her heart racing like mad, a burning sensation of heat spreading through her chest.  
«Stop it ...» she whispered as soon as she did.  
«And I'm sure you want it too. » He continued undaunted. «I heard from you yesterday. You wanted me as much as I wanted you. If you just let go of your absurd morals maybe you could see how much you are missing out on. »  
Hermione cocked her head as Malfoy's lips ran warm down her neck, moaning slightly.  
He was making her lose her mind. That granite body pressed against her, her perfume, her low and persuasive voice was enough to make her tremble. She too felt himself shiver only when he looked at her. Unable to speak, she just placed her hands on his hips, drawing him almost involuntarily closer to her.  
«One word from you and I go away. » He murmured again, his mouth rising, dangerously close to hers.  
His lack of response encouraged him to continue, a satisfied grin on his face. Hermione opened her eyes clouded with pleasure and stared into his, inflamed with desire for her.  
«So… what do you want, Hermione? »


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione stared dazedly at him, her face flushed and her eyes wide. Her name sounded so sweet, so right, spoken by him.  
«Just kiss me. » She whispered and she pulled him closer to attach his lips to hers. Draco didn't hesitate for a moment to please her, kissing her passionately, crossing her tongue against her before biting her lip, making her moan.  
He pushed her back until she touched the desk and hoisted her over without difficulty, slipping between her legs and making her jump at the abrupt contact with his erection, which she felt perfectly even with the layers of clothing they still wore. Hermione gasped pushing her hips against his and the hoarse moan she snatched from him did nothing but turn her on more.  
Draco tugged at her sweatshirt without too much delicacy and then pulled it off her head and left it on the ground without caring about it while she hurried to take off his sweater, detaching herself enough to take it off, and immediately sliding her hands through the firm skin, the hinted muscles, the rough scar on the side, and thinner ones on the chest. The boy contracted his muscles, bending slightly to sweep files and briefcase off the desk, which fell to the ground with a light rustle, letting the papers fall out in disorder. Hermione didn't even dream of protesting, too engrossed in taking off the long-sleeved shirt she had put under her sweatshirt to stay warmer. When she threw it to the ground Draco stopped her, pulling away from her mouth to examine with a burning gaze the bra that covered her florid breasts, supported by thin straps.  
Hermione breathed heavily, feeling her burn where he touched her, and when she felt his eager hands on her breast she closed her eyes and tilted her head, letting go.  
Her fabric was pulled away from her breasts, his fingers brushed against her already hard nipples before squeezing her breasts firmly with hands. She reflexively arched, pushing her hips against his.  
«Fuck. » He hissed.  
«Malfoy ... » Her words were muffled by Draco's mouth, which impatiently closed on her breast, encircling her nipples with his tongue. Waves of pleasure ran through her body as she eagerly brought her hands to his belt. She quickly undid it and pulled down the zip of his pants, slipping her hand inside without hesitation and surrounding his erection with her hands ripping out a hiss from him.  
«No. » He hissed, moving away for a moment.  
«No? »  
«Not yet. » And with these words he pushed her against the desk, leading her to lie down.  
Hermione settled herself well, watching him while, handsome as the devil despite his black eye, he lowered the zip of her jeans, sliding the tight fabric down from her legs, leaving her half naked and weaving in front of him.  
Hermione instinctively made her to close her legs, embarrassed by her, but he wouldn't let her.  
«No, don't even try. » His hands caressed her slender legs, in a slow movement that started from her ankle, pressing on the back of her knee, grinning at her sighs as he tore from her mouth, before caress the inside of her thighs.  
«Malfoy…» she moaned.  
«Yes? » He said casually as he brushed her panties, making her moan.  
«You're an asshole. » The girl pushed her hips up to meet his hand, but he pulled it away.  
"Yes, but you want me. » With these words, he dropped to his knees, disappearing from Hermione's sight, and she gasped as two of his long fingers landed on her clit over her tissue.  
She groaned as they began a slow motion, up and down her slit, moistening the fabric of the abundant oozing humors.  
She wriggled in her arms, trying to increase that pace but Draco just took a bite on her inner thigh and pressed his other hand on her belly, to hold her still.  
«What do you want? » He whispered into the skin of her thighs, continuing that sweet torture.  
«I hate you. »  
«What do you want? »  
«Fuck! Faster. » She hissed, giving up. She felt pleasure concentrating in her centre, her orgasm calls coming from afar, as his fingers stimulated her clit, so slow it was frustrating.  
The boy smiled at her thighs, and in a sudden gesture, he satisfied her. Hermione felt her intimate being pulled away and his fingers caressing her directly, and before she could realize it, the boy's flat tongue landed right on her clitoris.  
A scream of pleasure rose to her throat as Malfoy licked it all of her, tracing her intimacy with tongue, before pausing around her clit.  
She squeezed her hands into his blond hair, pushing him more toward her eagerly.  
Her all-consuming pleasure flowing through her body seemed to burn her, and when his mouth licked her with skill she wondered if she had ever experienced such pleasure.  
No, definitely not.  
She moaned again, loud, when the boy intensified his licks, spreading her legs even more, increasing the pace, sucking hungrily on the nerve button he was caressing, running his hands over her thighs, causing even more shivers on the skin.  
A scream went up her throat sharpened when his long, thin fingers joined her entrance and penetrated her suddenly.  
She inhaled sharply in search of air, while she surrendered totally to that stimulation, feeling her orgasm rise in her. She tightened her thighs around his head, as with a silent cry, she arched her back, and came with one of the most powerful orgasms ever experienced in her life.  
Draco's mouth did not leave her until even her last tremors passed, before he quickly stood up and ran a hand under her back, lifting her towards him.  
Hermione kissed him straight away, moaned at the sweet taste of her that she found in his mouth, which she knew was hers, while her excitement still burned, more and more.  
With quick hands she lowered his pants and this time he didn't stop her, on the contrary, he helped her to get them off her muscular legs, kicking to get rid of her.  
She quickly slipped her hand into his boxers, taking him in hand and snatching a low moan as she stroked him.  
Hermione's eyes just widened, realizing how big he was, blushing at the thought of the pleasure he would give her when he took her and found herself thinking that she wanted to make him enjoy like he had just done it with her. She placed her hands on his chest to push him away and she quickly got off the desk, before kneel slowly in front of him.  
He watched her, his pupils dilated by excitement as she pulled his boxers down without the slightest embarrassment and took it in her hand, starting to pump slowly, before placing her tongue on tip. He couldn't hold back a hoarse moan as her warm tongue ran all the way down several times, before Hermione parted her lips and started taking him in her mouth.  
«Fuck ...» he let out, barely keeping his eyes open so as not to miss a second of spectacular vision that was that girl. When she looked up at him, looking for her, he nearly came right away.  
«I won't last long if you keep this up Granger. » He warned her, his voice muffled when she sucked a little harder.  
Almost as if she were only waiting for it, at his words the girl accelerated the pace, accompanying her mouth to her hand, taking him to the limit in a few seconds.  
«Christ. » He swore at her as his hands clenched to either side of the desk, he exploded in her mouth. The girl swallowed his sour pleasure before getting up slowly, leaving him several kisses all over her abdomen as she went up to his face.  
«You are truly an evil witch. » He whispered to her, but she just rested her forehead on hers, smiling sweetly at him.  
Draco ran his hands over her back, and it was a slow caressing and kissing of her until he was aroused again.  
Draco reached out to take his wand to get the birth control spell and soundproof the room. She gave him a questioning look, and she was rewarded with a grin.  
«Shout all you want. » He murmured, in a tone that, if possible, made her wet even more.  
He lifted her full weight, turning and making her sit on the desk, her legs wrapped around his hips, penetrating her and filling her with a single smooth thrust. A moan left the lips of both as they stood staring at each other, faces close, lips brushing without touching, eyes chained.  
Hermione was the first to look away by rolling her eyes upwards when her pleasure became unbearable.  
With a groan, she squeezed her muscles as the boy almost completely came out of her, and then came back hard. His hands pushed her back onto the desk, where she let go, raising her hands to her head, hands promptly trapped by Draco in one of hers, as he bent her face to kiss her, and began to push himself in her.  
«Godric! » she let it slip when he began to pursue her with thrusts, fast and deep, tireless.  
He couldn't sit still with mouth. He kissed her lips, her neck, her breasts, licked her nipples, and then returned to her face as his hand held her wrists, a light squeeze she could free herself from at any moment, but which seemed to her even more erotic.  
The pelvis that banged against her gave her intense shivers, and even more the impressive length that filled her with every thrust of her.  
«Draco… yes! » She yelled at him almost without realizing his name, to which he replied with an excited moan.  
«I hear you ... come for me ... » he whispered between one thrust and the other, pursuing her with increasing speed.  
«Yes! Godric, yes! » She screamed when her burning pleasure overwhelmed her again, letting herself go to orgasm.  
The boy did not slow down, but without batting an eyelid he just took her in her arms to turn her around, bring her to press her breast against the desk and caress her backs he resumed penetrating her without slowing down.  
That position was even more erotic, with his hands eagerly caressing her bare thighs and completely exposed buttocks. She shivered when he even slapped her, moaning.  
«Please…» she gasped.  
«Tell me what you want. » He answered her, his voice hoarse with pleasure.  
«Come with me this time. » She moaned, pushing her hips back to meet him, making a hoarse moan.  
«Yes…»  
The sound of skin slamming against hers was the only thing that filled the room over the next few minutes, their breaths increasingly broken and panting, until Hermione's scream, reaching her third orgasm, her legs now shaking, was followed by Draco's moan, who with a last mighty thrust poured into her.  
Hermione tried to regulate her heartbeat, breathing deeply, while the boy slumped on her back, leaving her tender kisses in the hollow of her shoulders.  
«Godric ...» she whispered.  
Draco pulled away gently, helping her up, before kissing her again. Regardless of her nakedness, Hermione hugged him.  
«I think I have chosen well. »She whispered, just pulling away from his mouth.  
«Yeah…» he peered at her, looking for any trace of remorse or repentance in her eyes, and sighed in relief when he didn't find any.  
The girl waved her wand and two large soft duvets appeared on the floor, on which she sat down. She reached out to him, her gaze inviting and full of promise.  
The boy brushed her fingers, stroked her wrist as he stretched out beside her.  
«Merry Christmas Hermione. »  
The girl smiled serenely, a glint in her eyes. «Merry Christmas Draco. »

If two days before she had been told that she would have spent Christmas day closed in her office, on a makeshift bed of blankets eating Chinese food with Draco Malfoy, she would have categorically destined the poor unfortunate to a hospitalization at the Saint Mungo’s.  
Instead, while she fed the disgusted-looking boy some noodles, she found herself being much happier than she remembered in the past.  
The boy chewed sceptically before swallowing.  
«Come on, I know you like them. » He glared at her a little before giving up.  
«They are… decent. » he then decreed.  
«It is scandalous that you have never eaten Chinese in your life. »  
«It's Muggle stuff. » He said to her as if she explained everything.  
Hermione rolled her eyes and took another bite. She hugged the sweatshirt inside her, a chill shivering down her spine as she placed the cardboard on the desk where a few hours earlier she had been lying, Malfoy's body on her.  
They had had sex once, twice, three times before collapsing breathlessly between the blankets she had materialized, and collapsing to sleep, exhausted. They woke up around lunchtime, and Hermione didn't have the slightest desire to move from there. So, acting on impulse, she had asked the boy if he would like to stay there with her, and he, making a strange face, agreed. A little trip to the Chinese down the road had supplied them with food.  
She sighed, letting herself lean back in the chair.  
«What's up? » The boy asked, putting down her container as well.  
«I’m thinking. Tomorrow I'll go back to my parents, I'm trying to figure out how to tell them. They thought I was going to marry Ron. » She said thoughtfully. «They will be disappointed. »  
«Are you sorry for what you did? » The boy stared at her intently.  
Hermione shook her head. «No, no. I did the right thing, I'm sure. It's just… it's hard to admit I was wrong. »  
«So, you have to go back to yours. » He mused.  
«Yes, at least for a while. Time to find me an apartment and I'll be moving again. »  
«Mmh. » Draco asked interested. «And once you move into this new apartment… would you let me take you to dinner? » He said casually.  
Hermione tried not to blush like a little girl and she turned her head towards him, her heart beating a little faster. «Yes. »  
The boy grinned before clearing away the scraps of food and paper. Hermione adjusted the sheets still scattered on the floor with her wand, before levitating them on the desk.  
«You know, the floor is not the best in comfort. » Draco resumed when Hermione started to lie down on the blankets again.  
The girl looked at him questioningly. «It will be only for tonight. »  
«What if I offered you a comfortable bed in a Manor not far from here? » The boy rose from his chair, coming up behind her and bending over her, his long, elegant fingers resting on her shoulder in a gentle caress.  
«In your house? » Hermione said in amazement.  
«Is it such a bad prospect? »  
«No… it's… I don't want to go too fast. »  
«It's only for one night. Better to spend it in my comfortable and warm bed instead of here on the floor. » He blew in her ear.  
Hermione smiled. «The company would certainly be better. »   
«Excellent observation. » Draco's hands slipped under the hem of her sweatshirt, pulling it towards the other.   
«But I guess I can't wait to get to the Manor to do this. »   
Hermione sighed in pleasure as his hands cupped her breasts again.   
«You are insatiable. » She murmured as she lay down on the blankets, his warm body reclining on top of her.   
«I'm afraid you'll have to get used to it. »   
She smiled into his mouth. «I can’t wait. » She replied before latching onto his lips.


End file.
